That's What Sisters Are For
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Elizabeth has the same bone marrow as her brother's girlfriend Trisha Martin who happens to be suffering from lukemia at the time. She has always had a strong love for her family even during times of trouble but now she will have a chance to prove it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Valley High or any of the orginal characters. I would never have killed off Trisha or Regina if I own SVH**

* * *

**

**E**lizabeth Wakefield loved her family. She always said that she would do anything for them. She meant it also. This was put to the test one day when Elizabeth got the phone call from the hospital she volunteered at. Her older brother Steven's girlfriend was stricken with leukemia and Elizabeth it was discovered from the blood test she'd taken before volunteering happened to have a matching bone marrow.

"Wait," she said, "so I will have to have a round of… you know what to cleanse it first"

She couldn't say the words chemotherapy or bone marrow because Steven was in the room and he would have flipped out.

"It's no problem. I'll be in as soon as I can. See you soon"

She hung up the phone and looked at her brother.

"Steve," she told him, "I'm going to need to borrow your car today"

"Why," he asked concerned, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah definitely," Elizabeth assured him, "it's just that Jessica has the jeep today and there's something I have to do. I can drop you off at work"

"That would be great," Steven told her, "where are you going?"

"It has to do with my volunteer job," Elizabeth said evasively

"Oh so you're reading to the kids or something?"

"Something like that," Elizabeth said

That night Elizabeth was so sick from the cleansing chemo she couldn't even keep her food down. Alice and Ned were very worried about her. Once she was feeling a little better they asked her what was wrong.

"Okay I'll tell you," she said to them, "but you can't say a word to Steven. He'd flip if he knew what was going on"

They promised not knowing that Steven was in the next room, listening at the door.

"Before I started my volunteer work I told a blood test… had to it was required. It turns out that my bone marrow happens to be the same type that Trisha's is. So I'm going to donate my marrow to her so that she can get better. I have to have a round of cleansing chemo to kill any bacteria that might be in it so that it would make her better, not sicker"

Alice and Ned looked at each other. They had always been proud of their children but this topped proud. There 16 year old daughter was acting completely unselfishly. She was suffering so deeply so that her 18 year old brother wouldn't have to suffer. Steven "happened" to walk in the room at the time.

"You heard," Elizabeth said more by way of a statement then a question.

"I have the best sister in the world," Steven replied hugging her.

Elizabeth just smiled and said, "hey that's what sister's are for"

Then she felt another wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom before she threw up on her brother's shoes.

She really didn't care about how horrible she would feel over the next few months… what she cared about was the Trisha was going to live and her brother wouldn't die inside.

**Six Months later**

The transplant was a success. As Elizabeth was lying in bed recovering Steve came in.

"How is she," Elizabeth asked weakly

"Fine," he told her, "thanks to you. MY GOD what made you do such an incredible thing?"

Elizabeth adjusted the bed so it was in a sitting position.

"You're my brother and my best friend… well besides Jess of course but she's my twin. Steve you've been there for me more times then I can even remember. I remember one time breaking mom's vase when I was about 5 and you took the blame for it. She got mad at you for that"

"So," he said, "you're my sister. I wasn't about to let you get in trouble. Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters."

"And there were so many times where you could have gotten mad at me but you chose not to"

"Again that's what brothers are for"

"And again," Elizabeth intoned, "that's what sisters are for. You've been playing big brother for years. Now it's my turn to play 'big sister'…"

"Well you're certainly doing a great job at it"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "I learn from the best"


End file.
